This invention relates to a docking station for use on a variety of vehicles including military vehicles, and more particularly, to a docking station which allows different suites of instruments (mast mounted sensors) to be left mounted on the vehicle while the vehicle is in motion, the docking station isolating the sensors from vehicle vibration and shock during the vehicle""s travel from one location to another.
It is well-known to use sensor packages (suites) on vehicles to collect various types of information. In co-pending, co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/755,819 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,235), there is described a stabilized common gimbal (SCG) on which a primary suite of sensors is mounted, and on which a second and separate set of sensors can also be mounted. There are a variety of vehicle applications for these sensors which can include electro-optic, microwave, optical and acoustic sensors. The particular sensors employed depends upon the purpose for which the vehicle is utilized. The sensors are installed on the outer end of a mast whose base is inside the vehicle and which is extendible and retractable above a surface (deck) of the vehicle. When the vehicle is stopped or parked, the mast is extended so the sensors, some of which are boresighted and some of which are not, can be used for surveillance and intelligence gathering purposes. When it is necessary to move the vehicle, the mast is retracted. This is because the vehicles on which the sensors are mounted typically travel over rugged terrain and often at high speed. If the mast were extended, the forces acting on it would probably cause it to buckle. In addition, the G-forces produced would probably damage the sensors rendering them unusable. These forces are produced by the vibration and shock experienced by the vehicle while moving.
Previously, use of a spring-damper system (shock isolators) between the sensors and mast has been found to improve sensor durability; however, stabilization accuracy of the sensors is reduced. Commonly, for safety reasons and the structural integrity of the mast and the sensors mounted on it, the mast is fully retracted prior to the vehicle""s moving. In addition, it is also a common practice to remove the sensors from the mast and stow them aboard the vehicle prior to its moving from one location to another. When the vehicle is again parked, the sensors are again mounted on the mast which is then re-extended. Removal of the sensors destroys the boresighting previously done and requires a new boresighting if accurate information is to be gathered. This is time consuming, and in combat situations exposes military personnel to injury as they remove and then reinstall the sensors.
The apparatus of the present invention solves these problems by providing a docking station which enables the sensor payload mounted on the mast to perform its surveillance function while the vehicle is stationary, and then parks the sensor package in a vibration isolated and shock-free installation when the mast is retracted and the vehicle is moving. This eliminates the need to remove and reinstall the sensors and also eliminates the need to re-boresight the sensors when the vehicle stops again. Accordingly, personnel no longer need to leave the vehicle eliminating the risk of harm to them. In addition, the docking station permits sensor surveillance to continue while the vehicle is moving. This increases the effectiveness of the sensors since they are now deployed in both modes of vehicle operation.
Among the several objects of the present invention is the provision of a docking station installed on a vehicle employing mast mounted sensors. The docking station includes an isolation platform, a mast latch assembly, and a payload or gimbal adapter. The payload adapter rigidly attaches to (is docked with) the sensor suite structure as well as to the mast latch assembly when the mast is extended. During retraction of the mast prior to vehicle movement, the payload adapter is unlatched from the mast latch assembly and latched (docked) to the isolation platform. This installation now protects the sensors from vibration and shock loading damage during vehicle movement. Importantly, the sensors are fully operational in this mode so surveillance can be performed while the vehicle is moving. When the vehicle stops and the mast is again extended, the sensor payload is disconnected from the isolation platform and again latched to the mast latch assembly. This provides maximum stabilization of the sensor payload while the vehicle is stationary so accurate information can again be gathered.
Another advantage of the invention is that by allowing the sensors to remain installed at all times, the need to boresight the sensors each time the vehicle stops is eliminated. Use of the docking station eliminates the need for personnel to leave the vehicle in order to retrieve the sensor suite and stow it prior to the vehicle""s movement from one location to another, as well as having to unstow and reinstall the sensor suite when the vehicle reaches its new location. Since personnel can now remain in the vehicle at all times, their risk of injury is greatly reduced. Further, uncoupling the sensor payload from the mast while the mast is being retracted now allows full retraction of the mast so the mast is not damaged during vehicle movement.
Finally, a method is disclosed of raising and lowering a mast and docking any sensors mounted on the mast so to substantially reduce the possibility of damage to either the mast or the sensors and to provide maximum utilization of the sensors for intelligence gathering.
Briefly stated, the present invention is directed to a docking station for use on a vehicle having an extendible and retractable mast on which is mounted one or more sensors. The sensors are mounted on a gimbal. The docking station includes a mast latch assembly which also attaches to the mast. The gimbal is mounted on a payload adapter that interconnects with the mast latch assembly to latch them together when the mast is extended. An isolation assembly mounts on a surface of the vehicle adjacent an opening in the vehicle through which the mast projects. As the mast is retracted, the payload adapter first is latched to the isolator assembly, and then unlatched from the mast latch assembly. The mast then is fully retracted inside the vehicle. The isolation assembly now protects the sensors from damage due to shock and vibration as the vehicle moves. Further, the sensors can be used to obtain information and if this requires that the sensors be moved from one orientation relative to the vehicle to another, the isolation assembly enables this movement. When the vehicle is stopped and the mast extended, the mast latch assembly first engages the payload adapter which is then disconnected from the isolation assembly. The mast can now be fully extended. Other objects and features will be part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.